Patch Notes/1.50.0.7103b
(Editor's notes: The in-game client version of this patch was unchanged from the previous release. We added the "b" to distinguish between these updates. Some unlisted changes and fixes were made with this update. These are marked with an asterisk*) Echoes of Eternity is Live! The 8th major set for Eternal, Echoes of Eternity, is now available and brings over 200 new cards to the game! Type Consolidation The “Owl” type has been consolidated into the “Bird” type. The following cards have been updated: * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now an Unseen Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now an Unseen Bird. * is now an Unseen Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. * is now a Bird. Market Updates Merchants, Smugglers, and Bargains will now allow you to store cards of any faction in your , still following either the Market or Black Market rules determined on the card. However, they can still only select cards out of the Market that their ability specifies. Theme Deck Updates Each of The Flame of Xulta theme decks have been updated in the store to be Expedition Legal with the release of Echoes of Eternity. Card Fixes * now dynamically predicts the amount of strength and health she will get when she attacks. * ’s type was “Unseen” and has been corrected to “Elf Unseen” (Note: the source lists this change as 'type was “Unseen Elf”', but we only have a previous version of it as “Unseen”.) * will no longer discard a card that has been transformed and played. * will now display VFX on the unit chosen to have the played on it. * no longer grants an additional response window after it sacrifices itself. * will now gain strength bonuses from hitting a player cursed with . * now counts the number of curses you have in play. * will no longer have an extra projectile coming from the avatar towards the enemy unit being damaged. * will no longer have an extra VFX that travels from the unit to the selected enemy unit. * A created by will have its strength appear in green when modified beyond the value it was created at. * should now properly play attack and death VO lines. * now strong hints whenever it’s possible to activate. * and now correctly show their templating updates* (see patch 1.50.0.7103) Echoes of Eternity Hotfix 2-11-20 (Note: The following changes took place the same day, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) A few fixes to follow on today's set release have been rolled out: * should now consistently grant health in PvP games. * Factionless cards should now work properly in Markets. * Some Spellcrafted spells were not playing their targeting VFX, making it difficult to determine the unit your opponent was targeting. This issue has been resolved. * should no longer keep its +2/+2 buff in the void if it died with temporarily granted skills. * Fixed an issue where the avatar for the Strange Return Gauntlet opponent would sometimes not display. * should no longer be able to silence units in the void. * Fixed an issue where a created would not function correctly with . 2/12 Patch Notes (Note: The following changes took place the next day, and were detailed in a separate source post. ) * should no longer trigger from Nightfall damage. * Fixed an issue where and Strange Navigator}} could cause the game to hang. * 's ability should now update more reliably when a unit dies. * Fixed an issue where units with Aegis and Revenge would not function properly when they died. * should no longer display two stacked aura VFX. * Improved 's VFX. * should now show its correct prompt. * 's prompts have been improved. * Fixed a visual issue with 's deck builder image. * is now a Oni Cultist (was an Oni Rogue). * is now a Wolf (was a Direbeast). * ’s type was “Unseen Elf” and has been corrected to “Elf Unseen” * 's templating was updated to say "among your relics." * 's templating was updated, now says "Flying on the enemy turn" (was "Flying during the enemy turn"). * 's templating was updated, now says "Invulnerable to damage on your turn" (was "Invulnerable to damage during your turn"). }}